


Extra Curricular Activities

by arrowcreates



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Warning: Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowcreates/pseuds/arrowcreates
Summary: This totally isn't a bribe so my friend does their homework (it totally is and it worked).Roman is a Theatre Arts major with a minor in English (so he can write his own screenplays without Logan criticizing him). Deceit is also a Theatre Arts major, with a minor in Psychology. Patton is Roman's roommate and #done with their shit.Roman is trying to do homework. Deceit wants attention. Patton wants to be somewhere else (he's totally not pining for Deceit's brother Virgil, what).





	Extra Curricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Roceit, or writing Deceit as more than a passing character.
> 
> Roman can't focus when people are talking and you can rip that headcanon from my cold dead claws.

"Rooooooman." 

"Yes, dear?" 

"Give me attention." 

"Dee, I'm trying to do homework." 

Daemon huffed from his position at the end of Roman's bed. He was laying on his back, scrolling through his phone. Roman was occasionally looking over at him as he typed on his laptop. "I don't care. Give me attention." 

"I need to finish this, it's due in like an hour." 

Patton, from over on his bed, launched a stuffed bee at Daemon. It bounced off his face. All three of them laughed. "Let him work, Daemon, or he won't stop complaining about it for a week." 

Roman tried to ignore the two of them as they began to playfully bicker. His professor had told the class this grade was a big one, and he couldn't afford to fail the assignment. He had no doubt Virgil, wherever he was skulking tonight, was similarly panicking. Daemon, the asshole, had already done his work. 

At some point he ended up sitting at his desk, still typing furiously. He had no recollection of getting up, but Daemon was sprawled on his bed now. "I'm telling you, there's no way Virgil would be allowed to write that paper about the Jersey Devil. Picani would never allow it," he was saying. 

"You've never had Dr. Picani. It's supposed to be informative, anyway, not argumentative. He doesn't need solid proof, just information," Patton replied. 

"Look, I love you both, but can you please _shut up_?" Roman snapped. His boyfriend and roommate both fell silent. He didn't see Daemon flinch. He didn't have to. He instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." 

Patton's bed squeaked as he climbed off of it. "I'm gonna go find Virgil," he said softly. He tugged on his sneakers and put some snacks in a backpack. "If you're freaking out this bad, I'd bet he's struggling just as much. I'll be back in an hour or two." 

The door closed behind him with a soft click. Roman sighed and tuned back into his writing. He figured if Daemon had anything to say he wouldn't need a nudge. Given his home life before university, he had gotten used to asserting himself. Whether other people wanted his opinions or not. 

Sure enough, less than five minutes later, Daemon muttered, "He's so gay for my brother." 

Roman was so surprised that he snorted. "Dee, what the hell?" He laughed. 

"He is. Don't tell me you don't see it?" 

"Hang on, babe, I've just got one more paragraph." 

He hated writing conclusion paragraphs. Restating the thesis was way too hard when stating the thesis in the first place took him days. 

Finally, he hit the submit button and closed his laptop with a flourish. He heard his bed creak, then arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Done?" Daemon asked. 

"Yes, thank the gods." Roman leaned his head against Daemon's arm, grinning as his boyfriend pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Great. Now, give me attention." 

Roman laughed. "All in due time, my love. Now, about Patton having a crush on Virgil..." 

Daemon groaned as he let go of Roman. "Oh my gods, babe, you're so _mean_." 

**Author's Note:**

> The author projecting writing troubles on the main? More likely than you think.


End file.
